beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Cosmic Prophecy - Chapter 1: The Matrix
~ September 13, 9:00 P.M. Tuesday, New York City America ~ In a Program Facility on a remote Island located in the area of New York City stands an organization of Programmers and Agents. This organization is called The Matrix. On this night they stay in their chairs with their eyes pinned on the huge computer screen searching for the truth of the Cosmic Prophecy. "Preparations set?" asked a mysterious man. "Preparations set," responded an agent. "Okay good, begin the search for Tsuki and Taiyou," said the mysterious man. "Sir we don't even know if this prophecy is true, so what if the point of even trying?," asked a programmer. "True," said the mysterious man. "Although we don't know if the prophecy is true, darkness could come and we'd not be prepared. Now consider this alternative. What if I really am right? What if that if the prophecy is true and we'd be able to stop the darkness because we'd be prepared? Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for?!" "Hmph I agree now sir," said the programmer. "Good, now continue your work," said the mysterious man. "Also there is a gang of bladers downtown of New York City, who plan to bombard many buildings using the powers of their beyblades. If the prophecy is true, the last thing we need is darkness plus a gang who is destroying people's buildings. So I need you Agents to go downtown and teach them a lesson." "No Mr. Meta, I will do this job alone," said an agent in the corner. The agent calling the mysterious man's name revealed him to be Mr. Meta. "Okay Rapheel I'll let you take this job alone," said Mr. Meta. "Thank you sir," said Rapheel while stepping out from the corner. "I'll star in the morning tomorrow." "You better, and if you fail there will be severe consequences," said Mr. Meta seriously. Mr. Meta stepped back into the shadows as a he disappeared without a word. ~ September 14, 7:58 A.M. Wednesday, New York City America ~ On a bright early morning with many clouds a determined, fearless Rapheel rode on a boat to Downtown New York. He arrived there 30 minutes later. He began to patrol the city very courageously and cautiously looking for the gang of bladers. He walked into this square shaped area on which stairs leaded down to. After walking down the stairs into the area, suddenly from every corner and every angle a gang of bladers start running out. They began to surround Rapheel. "I'm guessing you're the gang of bladers," said Rapheel. "Yeah!" they yelled with pride. "Let it rip!" The gang of bladers unexpectedly shot their beys at Rapheel in which Rapheel quickly countered. Rapheel's bey quickly deflected all of theirs back. The gang's beys seemed to all be attack types as they were moving with great speed and power. Their bey's all came at Rapheel's with strategy, but Rapheel wasn't no pushover and beyblading. He countered each of their attacks with flips, blocks, twist, and simply just counter-attacking at the last minute. "Lets go finish it Eel!" yelled Rapheel. Rapheel's bey Eel quickly spun around in a huge circle deflecting all the beys that were coming at it. From spinning around in that speed it produced a lot of power giving the gang's beys a lot of damage. The attack sent them into the air flying and crashing down like a meteor shower. "Yeah, that's what I am talking about Eel!" exclaimed Rapheel in great joy and happiness. Eel returned to Rapheel and Rapheel went back to the facility. "I accomplished the Job Mr. Meta," said Rapheel. "Good," said Mr. Meta. "Now we can focus on just searching for Tsuki and Taiyou. Thanks for getting the job done." "No problem," said Rapheel smiling. ~ September 16, 3:37 P.M. Friday, New York City America ~ After three days in the facility of The Matrix searching for the mysterious Tsuki and Taiyou, a glad programmer from another room comes to the main room of the search. "Mr. Meta I found Tsuki and Taiyou," said the glad programmer. "You did?" asked Mr. Meta in surprise. "Yeah I did!" said the glad programmer yelling in joy. "Good job Lorenzo," said Mr. Meta calmly. "Now to travel to Tsuki and Taiyou to see if the Cosmic Prophecy....is true!" Category:Beyblade: Cosmic Prophecy Category:CP Chapters